poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Steamfire
' Steamfire' is really old Deceptitrain-turned-Trainbot. Bio Steamfire is a living legend both in the rails and on the battlefield. Sadly, his day has long since passed. His body went south years back. His bunny is dead on the wheel. He's got rust in places he didn't even know he had. Basically, Steamfire's old! An ancient Deceptitrain Seeker, Steamfire was around long before the war broke out, and unlike many, came to see his "comrades" for what they were. This caused him to defect to the Trainbots, something virtually unheard of. As a consequence, Jetfire never managed to fully obtain the trust of the others back in the day. He's still a fine asset, powerful and able to activate a space bridge to teleport across great distances. This is slightly offset by the fact he's so old. After years without a proper source of energon, he's practically falling apart. His processor gave up the ghost millennia ago. These days he has a hard enough time remembering his name, and he's lucky if his teleporting puts him on the right planet. It makes him a bit crotchety and also leaves him with the nagging feeling he's forgotten something important. During the battle, he appears and helps kills many of the Deceptitrains, while claiming he's too old for that stuff. Fortunately, Steamfire was treated to one last wonder, as Nyx used the Crystal of the Train-Primes to resurrect Thomas. Steamfire was overjoyed of the moment, hardly believing that he was seeing a living Train-Prime. Unfortunately, The Ultratron teleported in and attacked, damaging Thomas and stealing the Crystal, placing it in the harvester. As he lay dying, Steamfire, who felt that during his entire life he'd never done a thing worth doing, offered his parts to Thomas, saying that they would give him "a power like you've never known". Telling Thomas to fulfill his destiny, Steamfire ripped out his spark core and died. Equipped with Steamfire's powerful weapons and engines, Thomas broke through a blockade of debris The Ultratron had telekinetic-ally erected around the Pyramid and destroyed the Harvester before it could be used against the other planets. Thomas then faced the Ultratron and Megatrain, using his cylinders to send Megatrain flying through some ruins. During the battle, The Ultratron pulled off the left cylinder, using them to strike Thomas in the face, but Thomas ultimately triumphed and ripped out the Ultratron's spark core, killing the treacherous Train-Prime. After the battle, Thomas quickly detached Steamfire's parts. was used later to fix other Trainbots Personality Trivia *Steamfire made his first appearance in Revenge of The Ultratron. *Steamfire has some similarities to Jetfire, such as "Being grumpy, he's really old. He is an ancient Deceptitrain seeker, he's a outcast, he's spent most of his life in a museum, he's Gallery Denver and Rio Grande Western K-36 class 489.png|Steamfire's engine form, "a Denver and Rio Grande Western K-36 class steam locomotive" Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Trainbots Category:Autobots Category:Trainsformers Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Decepticons Category:Deceptitrains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Double Agents Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Bombers Category:Laser-Users Category:Axmen Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Revived characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Hammerer Category:Stuingtion's OC Transformers Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventure Allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Allies